


A Proper Fool

by Anonymous



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/F, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, corsetkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel a proper fool," Elizabeth whispered.  "So don't you <em>dare</em> laugh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [14 Valentines](http://community.livejournal.com/14valentines) 2007.

Anamaria did not even look up from her logbook when Elizabeth entered the cabin, locking the door behind her. She did, however, start when hands were clapped over her eyes and lips brushed the shell of her ear. "I feel a proper fool," Elizabeth whispered. "So don't you _dare_ laugh."

"Bess—" Anamaria began in exasperation, reaching up to pry the other woman's hands away.

"Ah! Do you realize," Elizabeth demanded, her breath warm on Anamaria's skin, "how hot the air is inland? Do you realize I had to wear my woollen cloak walking back here from the town?"

Anamaria frowned, confused. "Bess, it's full summer," she pointed out.

"A fact," Elizabeth murmured, "that every inch of my skin is aware of." She let her hands fall, and stepped into Anamaria's view, skin golden in the lantern light, breath quick.

Anamaria did not laugh; she stared at the flesh before her, the slope of collarbone, the column of throat, the crest of cheekbones, all familiar, and at the astounding, unexpected curves of breast. Elizabeth flushed under her gaze. "Oh," she breathed, startled, and reached out to rest a fingertip on the notch of Elizabeth's throat. "How—"

Elizabeth swallowed, and visibly shoved her nervousness away. "Corset," she said. "It—it didn't seem fair Will and Jack and all the rest of the crew had seen me in one and you never did, when it was you I chose in the end." She stepped closer, and Anamaria's hands, long since rope-burned and salt-toughened, drifted down her sides, briefly cupping the swell of flesh beneath the pale green cloth, and came to rest on the flare of her hips. Elizabeth arched her back, settling into Anamaria's grip.

"They all saw you like this?" Anamaria asked mildly. "Lush an' wanting?"

Elizabeth gasped as Anamaria's fingers tightened, and she licked her lips before speaking, stuttering, "N—no." Anamaria smiled, tiger-bright, and lifted her gaze to lock her eyes with Elizabeth's. "No," Elizabeth repeated, her voice still trembling a little, and Anamaria bent her head to nuzzle the yielding flesh. "Anamaria," Elizabeth gasped, and pressed closer still, "Please, take it off— help me take it off— I can't—"

Anamaria turned her face to the side and slid her smooth cheek against the prickles of flushed heat-rash. Clearly, Elizabeth had been telling the truth when she had said she had wrapped herself in her cloak for the long walk back from Ville-de-Thomas, and Anamaria was glad of it; glad that no one else had seen Elizabeth with so much of her sun-warmed skin so wantonly on display, even her trousers ripped out at the knees. She bit, thoughtfully, the muscle in Elizabeth's arm, and ran her tongue along the red marks she left.

"Can't—" Elizabeth repeated, wriggling. "Can't breathe!"

Anamaria drew back. "Overcome with lust, or the corset?" she asked, dryly, before turning Elizabeth around and staring in bewilderment at the intricate lacings that mimicked the line of her spine. The knot rested at the base of the corset, and so she began to pick it apart with her nails.

Elizabeth laughed, breathlessly. "I'm not sure," she said. "I'd have been here half an hour before if I'd been able to run, but I couldn't. But that doesn't answer your question, either, since I was fretting about what you would think even before I was laced in. Wondering if you'd like it. I remembered how I looked when Father bought me the one from London, and I wondered if you'd like me like that."

With a curse, Anamaria finished teasing the silk ribbon free, and she leaned forward to rest her forehead on the small of Elizabeth's back. "I like you," she said, and sat up. "I like _you_, Elizabeth." She began to loosen the laces, slowly, remembering obscurely that it hurt if done too rapidly. While she waited for the pressure to slacken, she scratched her nails lightly over Elizabeth's shoulders, and Elizabeth sighed as best she was able.

Anamaria smiled, and slipped her fingers underneath the lacings, easing them open, slowly. It was a long process, and even Anamaria was impatient by the time it was over, having spent the intervals between loosening lacings tugging Elizabeth's head backwards to expose the length of her throat, or stroking her thighs. Elizabeth let out a long gasp, and turned around, seizing Anamaria's face between her palms and kissing her frantically.

"Now I know," Elizabeth said, when she had pulled away and drawn in a long breath. "It was the corset." Anamaria laughed. Elizabeth's body was still marked by the corset, pulled in at the waist, and her skin was imprinted by the bones and the pattern of the lacing. It was fascinating, like making love to an entirely different woman, except that Elizabeth's hands were utterly familiar as they roamed over her skin.

"Oh," Anamaria breathed, as she traced the curves of Elizabeth's body. Elizabeth laughed again, and reached for her.

"It is," she admitted afterwards, as she traced a pattern idly on Elizabeth's hip, "nice to unwrap you like that. But I don't think I'll be asking you to do this again."

"No?" Elizabeth sounded drowsy— unsurprisingly so, Anamaria thought smugly.

"No," Anamaria said. Elizabeth murmured sleepily. "I like you unfettered," she went on, nearly whispering. The candle had guttered out some time before, whilst they had been lighting flames of sensation with touch and caress, and the darkness was complete. "Not bound up with whalebone and lace."

Elizabeth tipped her head back, and murmured with pleasure when Anamaria suckled lightly on the join between neck and shoulder. "Mmm. Pirate lasses, the both of us."

"Aye," Anamaria agreed.


End file.
